Combustion Spontanée
by Paracetamol
Summary: -One-Shot- "Axel, comment est-ce qu’on fait des enfants?" Maudit soit le château de la Bête. Et maudits soient ses habitants. C'était une très, très longue journée pour numéro VIII. -AkuRoku-


**Titre**: Combustion spontanée

**Genre**: Humour/Général

**Rating** : T

**Type**: One-Shot

**Pairing**: Léger AkuRoku

**Warnings**: Légers spoilers KH 358/2 Days, Idiotie, légers sous entendus sexuels, rougissements intempestifs, fluff etc.

**Résumé**: "Axel, comment est-ce qu'on fait des enfants?" Maudit soit le château de la Bête. Et maudits soient ses habitants. C'était une très, très longue journée pour numéro VIII.

**Note de l'auteur** :

Dans KH 358/2 Days, la scène entre Roxas et Axel, où Axel tente d'expliquer à son blond favori ce qu'est l'amour, m'a _achevée_. J'en ai presque aimé _Xaldin_. Presque.

Petite explication : dans une des missions au château de la Bête, Xaldin dit à Roxas que l'amour est une émotion inutile. Bien sûr, petit Roxas, en grand naïf qu'il est, ignore tout de l'amour, et décide donc de poser la question à un Axel qui ne sait pas bien quoi répondre.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'utiliser cette excuse pour écrire ce petit one-shot. Pas très original, mais bon, l'idée me faisait rire.

Sinon, un grand merci à Serya-chan pour avoir accepté de le corriger. Elle écrit des fanfictions AkuRoku superbes, allez jeter un coup d'œil sur son profil!

**Disclaimer** : Kingdom Hearts, univers comme personnages, ne m'appartient nullement. Je ne tire donc aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

-

* * *

**Combustion Spontanée**

* * *

-

« Hé, Axel ?

- Ouais ? »

Le garçon blond se tut quelques instants, les yeux fixés sur l'océan qui s'étendait sous ses yeux jusqu'à l'horizon. Les talons de ses bottes noires rebondirent contre la paroi de la tour et il croisa ses chevilles l'une par-dessus l'autre.

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore eu une mission au château de la Bête… » Il baissa le regard vers la glace à moitié fondue dans sa main, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Une étrange sensation lui retournait l'estomac, ses entrailles semblant s'être décidées à se tortiller dans son ventre jusqu'à… jusqu'à _quoi_, en fait ?

« Hu ho. Je me souviens encore de la dernière fois que tu m'as sorti ça. T'es pas parti avec Xaldin, cette fois, j'espère ? J'avais pourtant prévenu Saïx d'arrêter de te donner des missions avec ce type… »

L'adolescent posa une main sur son estomac et le frotta doucement, pensif. C'était une sensation qui mettait ses nerfs à vif, et qui lui donnait l'impression que le moindre geste de la part de son compagnon le ferait jaillir hors de sa peau.

Etait-ce… de l'embarras ?

« Roxas ? »

Il sursauta légèrement, si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié qu'il était en plein milieu d'une conversation.

« Je- » Il se stoppa de nouveau, hésitant, et sa main libre vint gratter nerveusement sa joue gauche. Son visage lui paraissait chaud, et un étrange picotement lui brûlait les joues. « J'ai espionné une conversation. Entre la jeune femme qui vit là-bas et cette drôle de théière parlante… Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris… » Continua-t-il, dans un souffle, buttant légèrement sur ses mots.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil fin, l'air interrogateur, et Roxas sentit la chaleur s'étendre à ses oreilles sous le regard perçant dont il était la cible.

« Est-ce que-… tu _rougis_, Roxas ? » Le ton de l'autre homme était perplexe, stupéfait, presque choqué. Le garçon blond, pris de court, toucha de nouveau son visage brûlant, comme pour vérifier que la rougeur était bien là.

« V-Vraiment ? » Sa voix lui paraissait étrange, plus aigüe, légèrement étouffée.

« Je- Mais, Axel… » Balbutia-t-il « Comment est-ce qu-… ? Je veux dire, un simili ne peut pas-… ? _Non ?_ »

Numéro VIII eut un petit rire amusé, sa voix grave et basse faisant légèrement frissonner l'adolescent blond.

« …Saïx passe son temps à dire que Xion et toi vous êtes spéciaux. Je suppose qu'il a raison, finalement… » Le sourire d'Axel se fit taquin et il enfonça doucement un doigt ganté dans la joue rouge de son ami. « Et puis, si _ça_, c'est pas un rougissement, alors je dois être daltonien ! »

Roxas chassa la main de son ami d'une claque, les joues gonflées et une petite moue irritée sur les lèvres. Totalement fausse.

« Vu la couleur de tes cheveux, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas… » Marmonna-t-il, d'humeur vengeresse. « C'est un miracle que je ne sois pas déjà aveugle, avec tout ce rouge. »

« Ouch. » ricana Axel, adoptant une fausse mine blessée. « C'était vraiment méchant, ça, Roxas. C'est ma couleur naturelle, je te signale !

- Hum hum.

- Je peux même te le prouver, si tu veux ! »

Les yeux écarquillés au possible et la mâchoire tombante, Roxas observa avec effarement son ami descendre la fermeture-éclair de son long manteau noir. Il eut un mouvement de recul, manquant de basculer par-dessus le bord du toit.

« Ugh ! Nonnonnon_non_ ! Pas la peine- ! » S'étouffa l'adolescent blond, mortifié, alors que le roux commençait à tirer sur sa ceinture.

Celui-ci s'esclaffa bruyamment, tapant du poing sur sa cuisse.

« Hé hé… Rox, t'aurais du voir ta tête ! J'arrive pas à _croire_ que tu m'aies _cru_ !

- L-la ferme. »

Roxas, son attention de nouveau concentrée sur sa glace fondue, ne remarqua pas le regard en coin que lui lança son ami, ni son sourire félin, étrangement satisfait.

Il tenta de sauver le reste de sa glace en léchant rapidement les trainées bleues qui coulaient doucement le long de ses doigts gantés, et frissonna au goût sucré-salé de sa friandise préférée. Ses pensées revinrent à la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Belle et la théière.

-

_Assise sur son lit, l'air si triste et perdu, Belle avait semblé si jeune que Roxas s'était une fois de plus demandé quel âge pouvait donc avoir l'étrange captive. Le soupir qu'elle poussa alors qu'un chariot garni de petits biscuits s'arrêtait devant elle était à fendre l'âme. Elle s'était certainement disputée avec son hôte irascible. Encore une fois._

_« Dites-moi donc, ma chère, avez-vous déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ? » Demanda gentiment la théière, avec une pointe d'amusement, tout en remplissant une de ses petites tasses de porcelaine. « Une belle jeune femme comme vous doit certainement avoir beaucoup de prétendants à sa porte… » _

_La jeune femme brune rougit légèrement, prise de court par la question soudaine, et baissa les yeux vers ses ballerines bleues en tentant d'éviter le regard de Miss Samovar._

_« Eh bien… Je dois dire que je ne me suis jamais imaginée avoir des enfants…» Avoua finalement Belle, embarrassée, en prenant délicatement la tasse de thé chaud. « Je ne connais aucun homme qui ne me corresponde vraiment, ils sont tous si puérils… » Elle fronça les sourcils légèrement, repensant à toutes les tentatives de séduction -ô combien agaçantes- de Gaston qu'elle avait dû subir lorsqu'elle vivait encore au village. « J'ai toujours préféré vivre dans mes livres. »_

_La théière émit un petit bruit critique, en totale contradiction avec la lueur bienveillante qui brillait au fond de ses yeux._

_« Il est vrai que bien des hommes sont des rustres finis. » Concéda-t-elle en se dandinant jusqu'au bord du plateau. « Cependant, ma chère, je dois avouer qu'avoir des enfants est un vrai épanouissement en soi. » Elle accorda un regard attendri à la petite tasse de porcelaine qui se tortillait dans les mains de Belle. _

_« Et plus encore quand c'est avec l'homme que l'on aime. » Elle soupira, rêveuse, le regard lointain, avant de secouer la tête fermement. « Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère, vous trouverez certainement quelqu'un de parfait pour vous! Soyez patiente. _

_- Certainement. » _

_Belle rougit de nouveau, déposant la petite tasse sur sa soucoupe après une petite gorgée. Le sourire de Miss Samovar se fit plus grand, et son air, connaisseur._

_« A moins… que vous ne l'ayez déjà trouvé ? » fit-elle, innocemment._

_« Peut-être bien. » répondit doucement la jeune fille, les sourcils froncés en une expression confuse, le rouge de ses joues pâlissant doucement. « Mais je ne crains qu'un mariage ne soit impossible. Et que, quand bien même aurait-il été possible… » Elle déglutit légèrement, hésitante. « … qu'une telle union ne puisse produire d'enfants… » _

_« Hum… » Fit la théière, pensive. « Je ne pense pas que tout ceci soit si impossible, chère enfant. Après tout, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… » Belle haussa les sourcils, surprise par la réponse mystérieuse. Ni elle, ni Miss Samovar ne remarquèrent la paire d'yeux bleus confus qui les observait depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte._

_-_

« Je- » Se lança de nouveau Roxas, perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux étaient vagues et sa mine, songeuse. Axel fronça les sourcils face au comportement étrange de son ami, et amena sa glace à sa bouche dans un geste automatique.

« Axel, comment est-ce qu'on fait des enfants ? »

Son compagnon s'étrangla sur sa glace.

« A-Axel ! Est-ce que ça va ?! »

- Qu- _**Quoi?**_ De quoi est-ce qu- » Couina le plus vieux, une main gantée plaquée sur sa bouche alors qu'il fixait le blond avec de grands yeux effarés. Roxas lui tapota le dos deux ou trois fois lorsqu'une nouvelle crise de toux le coupa pour la seconde fois.

« Je-Je suis désolé ! » s'exclama Roxas, choqué. « Je ne pensais pas que cette question… Enfin-…

- C'est rien, c'est rien. Calmos, Roxas, tu m'as juste pris par surprise… » Le rassura Axel, entre deux grandes inspirations rauques.

Un ange passa, chacun fixant sa glace à moitié mangée, l'air nerveux.

Axel se redressa avec un raclement de gorge embarrassé, tentant de reprendre contenance. Il ramena son bras gauche sur sa jambe repliée, évitant soigneusement le regard de son ami.

« Hum... Donc… je peux savoir d'où ça te vient, tout à coup ? Cette question, je veux dire…

- C'est juste que… Les humains –Je veux dire, ceux qui ont un cœur- peuvent faire des enfants, non ? » Raisonna le blond, ses deux mains gantées resserrées sur le bâtonnet de sa glace, de nouveau ignorée. « Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours… hum… Je pensais que les bébés humains… _apparaissaient,_ tout simplement... Un peu comme les similis ?

- Hé. Ca serait peut-être un peu dur à gérer s'ils se contentaient d'apparaître sans prévenir. 'Paf ! Un bébé ! Vous en vouliez pas ? Dommage pour vous !' »

Roxas ne put réprimer un petit sourire. C'était vraiment une idée stupide, maintenant qu'il y pensait sérieusement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit… La façon dont en parlaient Belle et la théière… C'était comme s'il fallait deux humains pour faire un bébé. » Continua Numéro XIII, balança nerveusement ses jambes contre la paroi de la tour. « J'ai bien entendu Demyx parler de cigognes, mais je n'ai pas compris le rapport. Les cigognes sont bien des oiseaux, non ? »

L'air penaud de Roxas tira un nouveau rire à Axel, qui ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer la tignasse blonde du jeune simili, attendri par la naïveté du garçon.

« Alors, Axel… D'où est-ce qu'ils viennent ? Les bébés ? » L'homme aux cheveux rouges perdit de nouveau son sourire, refroidi. Une sensation ressemblant étrangement à de la gêne vint s'installer dans son ventre, et il se passa une main gantée sur le visage avec un soupir.

« Axel… ?

- Hm ?

- … Je crois que tu rougis aussi. »

Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, surpris, Roxas, par-dessus sa glace, et Axel, par-dessus sa main, qui avait trouvé résidence sur sa bouche. Axel brisa finalement le silence, d'une voix hésitante :

« Je suppose… que c'est plus une réaction physique qu'un sentiment… C'est pas comme si on n'avait plus de cœur du tout… »

Roxas amena une main sur sa poitrine, le battement erratique de son propre cœur se faisant sentir à travers le cuir de ses gants noirs. Il avait bien un cœur. Mais il n'en avait pas. C'était déconcertant.

« Mais sinon, pour répondre à ta question, je dirais… que c'est une histoire de procréation.

- Pro…création ?

- Yep. Tu sais que toutes les créatures vivantes sont composées de particules minuscules, invisibles à l'œil nu ?

- Hm… Je crois bien que Vexen m'a fait lire un livre sur ce sujet…

- Eh bien, ces particules ont la particularité d'être… comment dire… _codées_… par ce que l'on appelle ADN, ou code génétique. Pour pouvoir créer un nouvel être, il faut mélanger deux ADN différents, en quelque sorte… »

Roxas pencha la tête sur le côté, à la manière d'un chiot curieux, et Axel se demanda brièvement s'il n'aurait pas dû se contenter de lui servir la version édulcorée de la _chose_.

« Et… comment est-ce que les humains s'y prennent pour mélanger leur… ADN ? » demanda le blond, les sourcils haussés en une expression confuse. Axel sentit la chaleur grimper de nouveau le long de sa nuque et se passa une main dans les cheveux, mortifié.

« Euh… C-C'est-… Comment dire… Est-ce que tu tiens _vraiment _à le savoir- ? » Le regard vide que lui lança son compagnon fit céder Axel, lui arrachant une petite grimace alors qu'il détournait les yeux.

« Bon. Comment dire ça… Disons qu'il existe cette chose nommée copulation… » Il fit une courte pause. « Plus craignos tu meurs… » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, avant de continuer. « Les humains appellent ça… 'sexe'. » Il se racla la gorge, le visage rouge.

« En gros… il y a un mâle et une femelle. Le mâle plante son _bidule _dans celui de la femelle, ils copulent, et puis paf ! Un petit mélange d'ADN et la femelle se retrouve avec un petit pain dans le four –un bébé dans le ventre, si tu préfères- pendant neuf mois. Au bout de neuf mois, le bébé est expulsé par le même trou, et les deux parents se retrouvent avec un paquet de cris et d'ennuis. Voilà. Fin de l'histoire. »

Axel, de toute sa courte vie de simili, n'avait jamais autant bégayé face à une situation délicate. Il était un manipulateur, un acteur inégalé et un pro de la parlote. Il avait réussi à sortir vivant de l'enfer du Manoir Oblivion en doublant tous les autres similis qui s'y trouvaient, et tout ça, sans une fausse note. Il ne pouvait _pas _bégayer.

« Son… bidule ?

- Erm… Son organe reproducteur, quoi.

- … »

Face au regard toujours aussi perdu de son ami, le huitième membre de l'Organisation XIII baissa son regard vers l'entre-jambe du garçon blond, un sourcil haussé, avant de remonter vers le visage de l'autre simili.

« - Qu-… » Roxas se coupa net, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses sourcils froncés montèrent très haut sous sa frange blonde et ses grands yeux bleus prirent l'allure de balles de ping-pong. Il balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, plus rouge que jamais, alors que son esprit visualisait finalement la scène qu'Axel tentait de lui transmettre.

« M-mais c'est- ! Oh mon _Dieu_, c'est totalement- ! Tu plaisantes-… ?!

- Tu crois vraiment que je plaisanterais à propos d'un truc pareil ?

- …

- … Allez, quoi, Roxas ! Un peu de confiance, de temps en temps, ça fait du bien à son homme ! Je t'assure que je suis très sérieux, là ! »

Roxas était perturbé. _Très perturbé_.

« Et donc, l-les filles ont un-… un 'trou'… _là_ ? » balbutia-t-il, totalement mortifié, avec un vague geste en direction de ses genoux. Axel hocha la tête, plus sérieux que jamais, ses yeux verts observant attentivement la réaction de son ami.

Roxas plaqua une main contre sa bouche, totalement mortifié, et détourna son regard halluciné vers sa glace dégoulinante.

« ... Je ne sais pas si je serais prêt à faire ça juste pour avoir des enfants, si j'étais humain… » Conclut-il, le teint pâle.

Soudain, une pensée le frappa de plein fouet. Xion était _une fille_. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle aussi elle avait… _ça_ entre les jambes ? L'image mentale qui résulta de cette interrogation le fit légèrement frémir de dégoût. Il ne vivait certes pas depuis très longtemps, mais il ne pouvait s'imaginer avec un autre… _équipement_ que celui qu'il avait à présent.

Axel soupira doucement, grattant d'un doigt ganté le tatouage sombre sous son œil droit.

« Tu sais, Roxas… La plupart des humains ne font pas ça pour avoir des enfants…

- Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant bien à ça que ça sert, non ? A faire des enfants ?

- Eh bien… Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que tu es encore un peu trop jeune pour entendre ça, Roxas. C'est pas le genre de chose que tu devrais apprendre au bout de seulement sept mois de vie… Laisse tomber.

- _Axel_. » Grogna Roxas, les yeux étrécis par l'irritation « Je veux savoir. »

La voix de Roxas était ferme et froide, ne laissant place à aucune protestation. L'homme aux cheveux rouges soupira, l'air vaincu.

« Roxas… Les humains le font parce que… Parce que… Parce que c'est agréable, c'est tout ! » Une touche de frustration se fit entendre dans ses derniers mots, comme si le simili n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes. Roxas était éberlué.

« Agréable ? Comment ça, agréable ?

- Argh. C'est trop dur d'expliquer ça à un gamin… » Roxas émit un petit bruit de protestation, offensé. « C'est juste… agréable. C'est tout.

- Mais… Faire des enfants, juste pour quelque chose d'agréable, c'est un peu… stupide…

- Il faut souvent plusieurs essais avant d'arriver à produire un enfant, Roxas. C'est comme… Pour les bâtonnets de glace gagnants : une chance sur cent pour que tu tombes dessus. » Axel secoua une main gantée, comme si écartant le sujet. « Et puis les humains ont trouvé plein de moyens pour pouvoir copuler sans avoir à s'inquiéter de faire des enfants. Il arrive même que certains humains copulent entre personnes de même sexe. Ca leur évite des conséquences fâcheuses… comme des enfants non souhaités…

- Mais- mais c'est tellement… _gros_… Tout ça juste pour _ça_.

- Tu sais, les humains sont pas si idiots que ça. C'est un besoin naturel, de copuler, c'est pas évident de se priver.

- Oh… Comme pour les sans-cœurs, alors… ?

- Hm ?

- Ils passent leur temps à récoler des cœurs… Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est agréable ? »

Le simili aux cheveux rouges pencha la tête en avant, l'air concentré.

« … Peut-être bien… Qui sait… Mais si je devais faire une comparaison, je prendrais plutôt l'exemple des similis.

- Des similis ? Pourquoi ?

- Ce vide que nous ressentons… Au fond de nous. » Axel pointa son pouce sur sa poitrine, juste au dessus de son cœur. « Cette envie d'être complets, d'avoir enfin un cœur. C'est un peu la même sorte de frustration que lorsque l'on résiste à ses besoins naturels… »

Les deux compagnons observèrent quelques instants le soleil couchant, perdus dans leurs réflexions respectives. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, lors de leur conversation, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre au point où leurs cuisses se touchaient presque. Roxas pouvait sentir la chaleur inhabituelle qui se dégageait de l'autre, à travers les couches de vêtements noirs et épais. Son contrôle sur le feu lui donnait une température corporelle au dessus de la moyenne, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Roxas inspira doucement une bouffée d'air frais, et une odeur de fumée et de bois chaud vint titiller ses narines agréablement, caractéristique de la Rafale des Flammes Dansantes.

Ainsi confortablement installé, dans un silence relativement contemplatif, il repensa à la révélation de son ami, et se trouva de nouveau confus.

« Est-ce que ça n'est pas… embarrassant ? » Demanda-t-il finalement, brisant le silence mutuel dans lequel ils s'étaient murés. Axel haussa un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.

« Je veux dire… Ca m'a l'air d'être une expérience assez… » Il rougit violement. « … intime…. Ca doit être étrange de se découvrir autant face à quelqu'un d'autre… Je sais que je ne serais jamais capable de faire quelque chose comme ça, en tout cas... »

Axel émit un petit bruit pensif, se frottant le menton d'une main gantée dans une pose méditative.

« Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. C'est embarrassant. Et intime. Mais bon, la plupart du temps, les humains sont tellement embrouillés par leurs hormones et leur désir de copuler que c'est bien le dernier de leurs soucis.

- Mais… malgré tout… ils ne ressentent pas la moindre gêne ?

- Si, bien sûr que si… Certains humains sont plus pudiques que d'autres… c'est pour ça que beaucoup ne copulent qu'avec des personnes en qui ils ont une pleine confiance, qui sont spéciales à leur yeux. La tradition, chez les humains, est de ne garder qu'un seul partenaire à la fois. Mais bon, je crois bien que c'est plus pour éviter de faire des enfants avec n'importe qui qu'autre chose qui les motive.

- …Tu sais, Axel, tu avais raison… Les humains ne sont peut-être pas aussi stupides que ça, finalement. »

Roxas accorda un sourire à son mentor, soulagé de retrouver un peu de logique dans cette histoire. Axel lui rendit de bon cœur –bien que n'en ayant aucun-, tapotant doucement l'épaule du jeune simili avec ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de l'affection.

Leurs glaces étaient à présent presque entièrement fondues, et le simili maître du feu se surprit à imaginer un des passants au pied de la tour se recevoir un morceau de glace fondue sur la tête, vaguement amusé.

Il se faisait déjà tard, mais le soleil tardait à se coucher derrière l'horizon. Le huitième membre de l'Organisation XIII se demanda vaguement ce que Xion pouvait bien faire, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers l'entrée du toit. Ses pensées furent coupées courtes lorsque son ami aux cheveux blonds prit de nouveau la parole, de toute évidence encore intrigué.

« Hé… Axel ?

- Ouais, Roxas ?

- Les similis ne peuvent pas faire d'enfants, non ?

- Eh bien, pour tout te dire… j'en ai absolument aucune idée. Jamais pensé à demander au supérieur. Et les seules similis femelles que je connais sont Larxène et Xion. Et… ben, on peut pas dire qu'elles soient assez vieilles pour avoir eu l'occasion de _tester_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »

Roxas, perturbé, tenta de chasser de son esprit l'image d'une Xion en train de… _tester_, comme l'avait si bien dit Axel. Il aimait beaucoup Xion, si tant était qu'un simili pouvait aimer quelqu'un sans cœur-, mais certaines choses ne devaient _pas_ être imaginées. C'était bien trop étrange à son goût.

« Par contre » Continua Axel avec un haussement d'épaules. « Les similis peuvent copuler comme des humains. »

Roxas fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as… déjà essayé ?

- Il y a longtemps, ouais. »

L'idée lui paraissait… dérangeante. Presque plus que la pensée de Xion en train de se reproduire. Axel copulant avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Ses entrailles semblèrent se tortiller dans son ventre, et Roxas se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, les yeux baissés vers ses genoux. Il reconnaissait cette sensation. De l'irritation. Et pourtant, elle lui semblait plus intense, plus sombre. Il se demanda, perplexe, ce qui pouvait avoir déclenché une telle réaction chez lui. Une chose était sûre, cependant : il ne l'aimait pas le moins du monde.

Chassant ces images désagréables de son esprit, Roxas posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment :

« Et… est-ce que c'était bien… ?

- Ah… » Axel passa une main dans sa crinière rouge, embarrassé. Il lui fallu toute la volonté du monde –et tout son ego- pour ne pas se tortiller nerveusement sous le regard timide de son ami. « Ouais… c'était plutôt pas mal… Ca valait le coup, on dira…

- La personne avec qui tu as… » Roxas se stoppa, hésitant. « Est-ce qu'elle était spéciale ?

- Pas vraiment… C'était peu de temps après ma naissance en tant que simili, quand j'essayais de m'habituer à vivre sans cœur… J'aurais fait n'importe quoi à cette époque, pour combler le vide. Je passais la plupart de mon temps dans mon monde d'origine, comme si c'était là-bas que je retrouverais mon cœur… Stupide, mais bon… J'ai rencontré une femme là-bas… je crois que j'essayais de me convaincre que je pouvais encore ressentir quelque chose… On peut pas dire que ça ai vraiment marché. Ca fait des années que je ne l'ai plus vue. »

Roxas écouta attentivement, silencieux. Il était intrigué. Axel ne lui avait encore jamais parlé de sa vie avant l'Organisation, évitant soigneusement le sujet. Le jeune simili blond sentit un pincement douloureux dans sa poitrine à la pensée de son compagnon lui cachant des choses… Mais une étrange chaleur vint bien vite soulager cette brève douleur lorsqu'il se rendit compte quelle preuve de confiance cette confession était, dans la bouche de son ami. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra soudainement. Il pouvait sentir le regard perçant d'Axel sur lui, et ce malgré le fait que ses propres yeux étaient fixés sur ses genoux.

Hésitant, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour parler, puis la referma brusquement, secouant la tête comme pour en chasser une idée dérangeante.

« Je sais que tu as une question, Rox, lance toi. » fit Axel, taquin, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Rassemblant ses esprits et son courage, le petit simili adressa un regard incertain à son ami sous sa frange blonde.

« Combien de fois… est-ce que tu l'as vue ? » demanda-t-il, timidement, surprenant son ami au point où il se retrouva sans voix plusieurs instants.

« Roxas… » Soupira-t-il, finalement. La légère touche de reproche que Roxas cru entendre dans sa voix le fit reculer légèrement, une grimace penaude sur les lèvres.

« D-Désolé, c'était indiscret. Je- J'étais juste curieux…

- Ca va, Rox, c'est rien… J'ai du la rencontrer cinq fois, tout au plus. C'était plutôt bien, ça faisait passer le temps… Et elle était assez jolie… Familière. » L'homme aux cheveux rouges fronça les sourcils. « Mais, en y repensant, les cinq fois, j'ai toujours eu la sensation que quelque chose ne collait pas…

- Comment ça ?

- C'était-… comment dire-… comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal… Son visage, sa voix, son caractère, tout chez elle me paraissait bizarre. Comme si ça n'était pas avec elle que j'étais sensé-… »

Ses derniers mots restèrent en suspend, ce qui n'empêcha pas Roxas de deviner le reste. Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement, et ils détournèrent le regard tout aussi prestement vers le soleil couchant, gênés.

« J'aimerai bien… » Commença Roxas, timidement, surprenant son ami. « J'aimerai bien essayer un jour.»

Le sourcil levé d'Axel tira un sourire penaud au garçon blond.

« Je suis juste curieux. Si c'était aussi bien pour toi, alors que tu savais que cette personne n'était pas la bonne… Je me demande comment on doit se sentir avec une personne vraiment spéciale… Ca doit être… agréable, non ? » Axel eu un petit sourire amusé, ses yeux verts brillant à la lueur rouge du crépuscule.

« Sûrement, Roxas. Sûrement. »

Tout ce qui restait à présent de leurs glaces, royalement ignorées tout au long de leur conversation, était les bâtonnets en bois, luisant encore d'une fine couche d'eau bleue, mi-sucrée mi-salée. Les deux similis posèrent avec peu de regrets les bâtonnets sur le rebord du toit, l'humeur n'étant plus à la gourmandise. Roxas osa un regard vers le pied de la tour, retirant ses gants rendus collants par la friandise fondue.

« J'espère que personne ne s'est pris de la glace sur la tête. » Fit-il, les sourcils levés, tirant un rire amusé à son ami.

« Exactement ce que je pensais, Rox. » ricana le simili aux cheveux rouges en retirant à son tour ses gants sales.

Il faisait à présent plutôt sombre, malgré les dernières lumières rougeoyantes du crépuscule qui brillaient sur l'horizon, et Xion ne les avait toujours pas rejoints, certainement retenue par une mission difficile. Cependant, ainsi confortablement installés, flanc contre flanc, les deux silhouettes toutes de noires vêtues ne pensaient pas à leur amie aux cheveux sombres, leurs pensées retournant à leur discussion précédente.

« Tu sais quoi, Axel ? » se décida finalement Roxas, calant ses mains nues sous ses cuisses tout en balançant doucement ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

« Je pense que si je devais faire ça avec une personne, ce serait certainement avec celle en qui j'aurai le plus confiance, spéciale ou pas. »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pris de court. Une question lui traversa l'esprit immédiatement.

« Ah bon ? Et ce serait qui ? » Roxas eu un petit rire, ses grands yeux bleus brillant d'amusement.

« Voyons, Axel, ça serait toi, bien sûr ! Je ne me verrais pas le faire avec qui que ce soit d'autre… »

Axel sentit le rouge lui grimper de nouveau au visage, et il se contenta de fixer son ami du regard, éberlué.

« Qu- Hein ? » Balbutia-t-il, éloquent, s'attirant un regard interrogateur.

Et soudainement, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait passé sous silence. Il avait totalement oublié de lui expliquer que la personne spéciale était la personne que l'on _aimait_.

…

Et mince.

« A-attends, Rox- » Tenta-t-il d'expliquer maladroitement, perdant toute sa contenance en l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Axel ! Roxas ! » s'exclama une voix essoufflée derrière eux, coupant court aux explications incompréhensibles du simili aux cheveux rouges.

Les deux compères se tournèrent vers la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs qui, les mains sur les genoux, tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle leur adressa un regard désolé avant de s'installer sur le bord du toit, à gauche de Roxas.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… Je suis en retard… Ma mission était un peu plus longue que prévue. » Fit-elle, timidement, s'attirant un grand sourire rassurant de la part du simili blond et un regard désespéré du roux.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Xion, ça n'est pas de ta faute. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté, adressant un regard en coin à son ami aux cheveux rouges. « Axel et moi avons eu une discussion très intéressante, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous ennuyer. »

Axel réprima un soupir vaincu, légèrement frustré par l'interruption. Oh, et puis zut. Il n'aurait qu'à lui expliquer plus tard, loin des oreilles innocentes du quatorzième membre de l'Organisation.

Chassant vivement sa gêne précédente et ses pensées déplacées, il adressa un sourire amusé à la jeune fille incertaine.

« Roxas a raison, Xion, pas la peine de t'excuser pour ça, c'est pas comme si ça nous était jamais arrivé de pas pouvoir venir. » Souligna-t-il avec un geste vague de la main, Roxas hochant vivement de la tête à ses côtés.

La jeune simili, rassurée, esquissa un petit sourire hésitant. Elle remarqua la proximité des deux garçons, prit note de leurs genoux qui se touchaient, et se demanda quel avait bien pu être le sujet de leur conversation pour qu'ils se rapprochent autant. Curieuse, elle finit par poser la question, retirant l'emballage de sa glace à l'eau de mer.

« Oh… J'ai juste demandé à Axel comment les humains faisaient des enfants. » répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules, une petit rougeur venant s'installer sur ses joues sous le regard perçant et félin de son plus vieil ami.

La jeune fille cligna lentement des yeux, glace en bouche.

« Et donc… ? » Fit-elle doucement, avalant un morceau de sa friandise glacée. « D'où viennent les enfants ? Je croyais qu'ils apparaissaient, tout simplement. Comme les similis... »

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard alarmé. Que répondre à _ça_ ?

« Hum… Xion… Je ne pense pas que l'on soit en mesure de te répondre, désolé…

- Je crois vraiment que tu devrais demander ça à Demyx » Approuva Axel avec un hochement de tête frénétique.

Xion, les yeux écarquillés, baissa sa glace sur ses genoux.

« Axel, Roxas… » Sa voix était pleine d'étonnement, et les deux interpellés s'en trouvèrent inquiets. Avait-elle percé leur mensonge à jour… ?

« Vos joues… elles sont devenues toutes rouges… Est-ce que vous êtes malade... ? » Demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

Un petit silence s'installa, les deux autres similis pris de court par la question.

« Ah… Non, c'est juste une réaction humaine normale… Rien de grave… » La rassura Roxas en haussant les épaules, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant.

« Ouais… Juste une simple combustion spontanée… » Repris Axel avec un soupir, passant une main dans sa chevelure rouge.

Les deux similis aux yeux bleus lui adressèrent un regard déconcerté qu'il décida d'ignorer, se concentrant sur le tout dernier rayon de soleil rouge qui pointait à l'horizon.

Longue journée. _Très longue_ journée.

-

_Fin_.

-

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre** :

… Même pas honte….


End file.
